Forewarned isn't always Forearmed
by Attila the Conqueror
Summary: [cats fanfic] Kumori watched in horror as Macavity slaughtered her parents, brothers, and sisters. Now she's out for revenge. Yeah, it's a lame title and summary, but a good story none the less. R&R!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

She used to be alone.

Because of Macavity.

She was too young to be alone, but she was.

Because of Macavity.

Too young to have a name, She was thrust into the world

Because of Macavity.

Macavity will pay!

On the verge of death, she was found by Exotica, who had lost one of her kits due to a severe sickness. She immediately took the little kit in as one of her own. Naming her Shadow in her owner's tongue, the kit was named Kumori. Being black from nose to tail, with gold stripes and red flecks, Kumori lived up to her name well. Her eyes were a very bright gold that stood in sharp contrast with the rest of her coat. Though quite small, even for a Jellicle, Kumori was extremely quick and agile. Once Exotica thought Kumori, Yoru, and Kuro ( her other two kits) were old enough, she took them to the Jellicle Junkyard to play with the others.

Though she never let anyone know, Kumori's every thought burned for revenge. Macavity had kidnaped her and her family, hoping to draw other Jellicles out. But none came. This was before Kumori was even old enough to open her eyes. So Macavity made sure she saw a sight she'd never forget when she finally opened them; the death of her entire family.

Macavity will pay!


	2. The Dream

A/N- Sorry, but this disclaimer has to be put in, and I forgot in the Prologue. I do not own any part of Cats. I wished I did though- I would be swimming in $$$

The Jellicle Ball was coming! Kumori watched curiously as cats began to pair off, always boy to girl. All around her, gossip was spreading about who would ascend to the Heavyside Layer.

"Hey Kumori." a shy voice said behind her. It was Plato.

"Hi." Kumori replied, equally shy.

"Um... w-would you uh..." was all he could get out. Blushing profusely, they both looked at their paws. They liked each other, but didn't know if the other would return their feelings. Kumori had liked Plato since she first saw him. It would be a while before they both would be old enough to mate, but they hoped it would be with each other. Just then, they heard Etcetera screaming. Plato and Kumori laughed as they saw why. The Rum Tum Tugger was showing off again.

"Would you uh," Plato gulped loudly. "be my girlkit?" The last part came out so fast it sounded like one word.

Kumori was so overcome with emotions that at first she couldn't do or say anything. When Plato's whiskers started to droop, Kumori immediately embraced him in a huge hug.

"Oh of course! I've always wanted to be your girlkit, but I never had the nerve to ask!" Kumori laughed. Behind them, they heard a giggle, accompanied by a loud 'Shhhh.' Looking around, Kumori was dismayed not to find the source.

"It's just Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Plato said softly. "They're as nosy as a Pollicle."

Kumori and Plato walked off, laughing at his joke. At the Junkyard gates, Bustopher Jones and Jennyanydots were making a stately arrival, tails entwined together. Bustopher would have cut a very dashing figure, except that he was too fat to walk properly. It was only the respect for his accomplishments that kept the entire Jellicle tribe form laughing at the courtly waddle. Jennyanydots, who had heard about Kumori being found near death, ran up to her and gave Kumori a warm, motherly hug. Kumori's face was the picture of confusion and embarrassment, mixed with the inability to breathe. Just as her face was starting to turn purple, Jennyanydots released her form the constrictor like hug.

Taking huge gulps of air, Kumori thanked her for her concern, adding that she was just fine. Curious to see what had distracted his mate, Bustopher Jones waddled over. All eyes were now on the trio, and Kumori was glad that she was all black, so that no one could see ehr blushing. Timidly, Kumori lowered her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity (even though it had only been a few seconds), she ventured to look up to see Bustopher's face wreathed in a cheerful smile.

"H-hello s-sir." Kumori stammered quietly. Bustopher Jones frowned.

"Bah! I wish all of the Jellicles called me sir, instead of singing that ridiculous song!" he said jokingly. All the cats in the Junkyard couldn't resist the urge any longer. They all burst out singing the Bustopher Jones song. Laughing, Jennyanydots and Bustopher continued on their way. Kumori heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Now that that was over, she and Plato went to go play with the other kittens. They were playing a game of Hunt the Mice, where all but one kit is a mouse, and the remaining kit has to catch them. The first 'mouse' caught became the hunter next round. After about an hour, Kumori could hear Exotica's voice calling her for dinner. Soon after, the other kittens could hear their moms too. _It's a bit early for dinner; it's barely three o' clock!_ Kumori thought to herself. When she looked quizzically over to Plato, he laughed.

"The Jellicle Feast is starting! We'd better hurry, or we won't get good seats!" Plato explained. All of the kittens ran over to the feasting area, but were stopped short by their mothers.

"I hope you all washed those muddy paws of yours." Jellylorum said reprovingly. There was a loud groan from the kittens as they angrily sauntered over to a bathtub that had filled with water from recent rain.

They finally sat down to a feast of gargantuan proportions. From the bird family alone, there were geese, chicken, robin, sparrow, crow, and pigeon. There was tuna, trout, salmon, bass, and even a swordfish! Piles upon piles of mice rats, and the yummiest kinds of bugs were everywhere. Kumori had never seen so much food in her life, and even Bustopher Jones would be full! As tempting as it all was, Kumori knew she couldn't dive in, like she wanted. All the Jellicles were waiting for the arrival of Old Deuteronomy to bless the feast. Fortunately, they hadn't long to wait. Old Deuteronomy soon came into view, Munkustrap lending a paw when needed. Through old in age, his eyes sparkled with youthful cheer. But around the eyes, Kumori could see the deep lines of years of wisdom. He was the kind of cat that you liked before you were even introduced.

After blessing the feast, all the cats tucked in with good will. Since this was Kumori's first Jellicle Feast, Plato helped her to decide what to eat. Everything was absolutely delicious, and tasted like it was just caught. Unfortunately for Kumori, there were too many foods she hadn't tried before. She felt bloated and sleepy. Not wanting to embarrass herself by falling asleep when everyone else was playing, Kumori valiantly staved off the weariness. But it was all in vain, because everyone was going to their dens to nap. Looking to Exotica, she silently asked permission to nap with Plato. Exotica smiled, and waved her off. Plato asked his mom, Ares, the same thing, with similar results.

They found a metal trash can, with the lid covering most of the entrance. Curling up together, Kumori put her head under Plato's chin, and he put his paw on her shoulder. Both of them slept soundly. However, Kumori was having _the_ dream again. She was reliving her first few minutes of sight.

Father, who was white with one black ear, was facing Macavity. Mother's golden eyes were wide with fright. She was solid black. Kumori opened her eyes, and was excited to see what the world around her was like. Peeking around her mother's back, Kumori saw her father fall, his dark grey eyes milking over with death. One of Kumori's siblings had wandered from the safety of the corner where their mother shielded them from sight. Macavity quickly snatched up the helpless kitten, who's eyes still hadn't opened. He let loose his maniacal laughter, chilling Kumori to the bone. Her mother launched herself at Macavity, determined to save her kit.

She knocked him down, but misjudged her landing. Slamming into the wall opposite Kumori, Macavity quickly grabbed the semi-conscious queen by the throat. The tip of her tail barely grazed the floor. Macavity continued to strangle her until she was dead. Laughing, Macavity advanced on the kittens, killing them one by one. Kumori, who was still in the corner, watched from between her fingers. After Macavity killed all of her siblings, he started to look for her. Kumori closed her eyes in fright, and she looked like a black ball. She was practically invisible in the dark chamber.

After a while, Kumori ventured to see if Macavity had left yet. He hadn't, and Kumori's golden eyes caught his sight. She decided to fight, and even though she was only two weeks old, she knew she couldn't win. Standing up and hissing, Kumori puffed herself up as big as she could. Macavity merely picked her up by the scruff, where she couldn't bite or scratch him. That didn't stop her from trying, though. Her baby claws desperately tried to get at Macavity's face. Just as Macavity raised he paw to kill her with his dagger-like claws, Rumpleteazer burst in and whispered something in his ear. Macavity hissed, and threw Kumori at Rumpleteazer.

"Get rid of it. I'll take care of this myself!" Macavity yelled, slamming the door as he left.

Seeing the carnage around her, Rumpleteazer felt sympathetic for the shivering ball of fur in her paws. Sometimes she wondered why she and Mungojerrie worked for Macavity. She left the tunnels, frantically wondering what to do. She ran right into her brother.

"Oh Mungo! I'm so glad I found you! I just can't kill her. She's so small..."

"If we don't, Macavity will kill **_us_**." Mungojerrie said seriously, grabbing his sister by the shoulders.

"I know, but she's so small and helpless. She's less than two weeks old for Bast's sake!" Rumpleteazer said firmly. Mungo looked uncertain. He paced the length of the alley.

"Mungo, we don't have much time..." Rumpleteazer pleaded.

"You don't think I know that?" he snapped. Sighing, he apologized. "Look, I'm sorry, but so much is at risk."

"Then why do we work for him? Because we love the thrill of risk-taking."

"Yeah, when there aren't three lives on the line."

"So you'll help me?" Rumpleteazer said hopefully.

"I guess so. We'll drop her off in Exotica's territory. She just lost one of her kittens, and they're about the same age. But we'll have to sprint there and back."

It took a day before Exotica found Kumori, which was a long time to go without food and shelter for a two week old kit.

"Oh, you poor little koneko (which would forever be Exotica's nickname for Kumori)." She immediately took her home and fed her.

"Kumori... KUMORI! Wake up **_now!_**" Plato said urgently. Her eyes snapped open.

"What is it Plato?"

"Macavity's been spotted."

Another A/N: Okay! That's the end of this chapter (which was long!). Please review, as this is the first ever story I have ever published.


	3. And so it begins

Kumori immediately rushed to the entrance of the trash can, but was tripped by Plato grabbing her back legs.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Plato hissed, a little to loudly

"I have my reasons, now be quiet!" Kumori hissed back. But it was too late. One of Macavity's mutant-cat henchmen had heard them, and reported directly to Macavity. Macavity quietly snuck up to the trash can, and gave the signal to his henchmen to dump them out of it. Kumori and Plato came tumbling out, landing at Macavity's feet. He picked up both of the young cats, one in each hand, by the throat. Holding them at arms length, Macavity looked them over. Plato was frozen in fear, but Kumori had puffed up her medium length fur and was hissing. After quickly sizing up Plato, Macavity didn't like what he saw. Weak, scrawny, and absolutely no desire to kill.

He took more time with Kumori. Her long, thick, black fur accented what curves she had at her young age. But that would change as she grew, for the better. She had long limbs and tail in comparison with a smaller body. Macavity could tell that Kumori was graceful, or at least would be once she became an adult. But it wasn't that that had captivated him. Nor was it her gold stripes on black fur. It was Kumori's big, golden eyes that seemed so familiar to him. Right now, Macavity could see them burning with the desire to kill him.

"You're a pretty little queen aren't you?" he said quietly, more to himself than to Kumori. Kumori stopped her hissing and stared at him in surprise. She had been too blind in her fury to notice that Macavity's scent had become amorous.

"I think I'll take you home with me." He added, this time to Kumori.

"I would rather die!" Kumori spat.

"That can be arranged." Macavity said quietly, as if he got that reply all the time. Kumori bit into Macavity's arm as hard as she could. He dropped Plato to try and wrench her off. Plato hurriedly ran away faster than he had ever run before, screaming that Macavity had Kumori.

Finally, Macavity was able to tear Kumori off his arm. He flung her at a nearby pile of junk, but Kumori landed on her paws. Instinctively, they started circling each other. Now that Kumori had a few moments to think, she realized that she couldn't win. It was stupid of her to go rushing off into a fight with a fully grown tom. Only, she had been too blind in her fury to think of the repercussions. Macavity was bigger, stronger, faster, and had years of fighting experience. The only advantage that Kumori had was that she was fighting for a reason. Even that didn't matter in the long run. She was bound to make stupid mistakes, which she was sure Macavity would take full advantage of. What worried Kumori the most was that she had bitten Macavity as hard as she could, but he wasn't limping.

Macavity charged Kumori like a crimson bolt of lightning. Having no time to defend herself, Kumori was hit by the full onslaught of his attack. Kumori was knocked to the ground, beaten. Deep claw and bite marks lined her body. Instead of finishing her off, Macavity signaled to his henchmen to take her to the tunnels. One of the mutant-cats picked her up and slung her over it's shoulder.

"And now, little queen, you're mine!" Macavity laughed; the same laugh that had haunted Kumori's dreams. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that their eyes were level. Still burning with the desire to kill him, Kumori's eyes showed exhaustion, fear, and defeat. They rounded the corner to where the hidden entrance to Macavity's hideout was.

Munkustrap, The Rum Tum Tugger, Plato, and all the other toms were waiting.

"Put her down Macavity." Munkustrap said coldly. Macavity eyed each one of the cat's faces, coming to a rest on Plato. Plato visibly gulped. His eyes showed a mixture of fear and determination. Legs shaking, Plato barely managed ot stand his ground under the frightening gaze of Macavity. It would be him who Macavity first attacked.


	4. The battle

"I said put her _down_." Munkustrap repeated.

Giving a nearly imperceptible nod to the mutant cat carrying Kumori, Macavity silently told him and several others to guard her. This was as much as to keep the Jellicles from getting to her as it was to keep Kumori from getting to the others. Not that she could get anywhere. The fight, though short, had taken it's toll on Kumori. She blacked out.

"Now leave." Munkustrap said, emphasizing the word leave.

"You know me brother, I never leave without a fight." Macavity replied, as if this was merely a game to him. He charged Munkustrap. Just as Munku jumped out of the way, Macavity changed directions. He viciously attacked Plato, who was too scared to move. Macavity was about to finish off Plato when Munkustrap's claws dug into his back. Playing like a dog, Macavity rolled over, effectively squashing Munkustrap.

The other toms engaged the rest of the mutant cats in battle, with the exception of Plato, who was trying to recover from Macavity's attack. Tugger, Misto, and Alonzo quickly defeated their opponents, and went to aid the others. The Jellicles were seriously outnumbered. Alonzo wondered ho so many got in without detection. They hung in there, desperately trying to turn the tide of the battle in favor of the Jellicles.

Meanwhile, Macavity and Munkustrap face each other. Munku was breathing hard, but Macavity hadn't even broken a sweat. Blood coursed down Munkustrap's body.

"Give up, little brother, you'll never win." Macavity chuckled.

"Says you." Munkustrap retorted, charging. Macavity merely sidestepped and tripped him. Munkustrap hit the ground on all fours and swung his left leg around to trip Macavity. He landed right next to Munku. Both rolled away from each other, and got to their feet. Circling slowly around, they both waited for the other to make the first move. Minutes passed, and still they circled.

The Jellicle toms had nearly given up. Most of them were too wounded to continue fighting. It was only Alonzo, The Rum Tum Tugger, Mistofelees, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus (the 2nd) remaining, and they were still vastly outnumbered. Then reinforcements came. Leaving the care of the kittens to Bustopher Jones and Jennyanydots, the queens arrived. Macavity had his back to the newcomers so he didn't see them coming. Munkustrap sat down.

"What's wrong, do you give up?" Macavity asked mockingly. He couldn't see Exotica bearing down on him. Munku chuckled.

"They say that the mother of any species is the most dangerous for good reason."

A look of confusion passed over Macavity's face, but was quickly replaced by pain as Exotica landed, claws extended, on Macavity's back. In rage, Macavity threw her off of him. Exotica didn't care about Macavity's claws shredding her fur. She wasn't aware of pain, her surroundings, or even the fact that she stood no chance against the Hidden Paw. The only thing she was aware of was that Macavity hurt her little koneko. The only thing she felt was a deep hatred of Macavity. The only thing she cared about was avenging her daughter. Kumori had entrusted only her with her secret, what she had first seen. Afterwards, Exotica had to swear to Bast that she would never tell a soul. And she had honored that promise to this very day.

Munkustrap watched, impressed. He was ready to jump in if Exotica was defeated. Right now, she had Macavity on the defense, something Munkustrap had never seen before. Seeing that Exotica had things under control, he went to help the others fight off the mutant cats. Munku knew better than to try to help Exotica. She was in a true battle frenzy, and would attack everything that moved.

Macavity switched to an offense. If he could get this queen off of him, he could order a retreat. He would get the queen, eventually. Macavity saw his chance as he slammed Exotica into the side of a car, halfway buried under ground. There was a large pile of Junk precariously balanced on top of the car. Leaping up behind it, Macavity waited. When Exotica was less that 5 feet from him, he kicked the pile. It fell right on target. Exotica was buried beneath the avalanche of junk. Macavity laughed.

"This isn't over, Munkustrap. She will be mine!" He laughed again as the Jellicles swarmed over to the pile of junk where Exotica was buried. There were desperately trying to dig her out before she died. Certain that they would not see her, Macavity stole quietly away. Something bothered him. It was that young queen. Those golden eyes seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't place where he'd seem them before. With the exception of his brothers, all the Jellicles were usually scared out of their minds at the mere mentioning of his name. Judging by her reactions, he had probably killed somebody important to her. Macavity had killed so many cats in the past month alone, that it was no wonder he couldn't remember who he had killed and when. _Maybe I should get somebody to write this stuff down._ He thought to himself. The queen obviously wanted to avenge whomever he had killed. She would probably stop at nothing to accomplish this. Macavity smiled and chuckled to himself. It was always so much fun to break a cat's spirit. Especially when they were as pretty and as...untouched...as that one. Already a plan was forming in the twisted depths of his sinister mind to get the queen to come to him.

"Mungojerrie!" Macavity said loudly as he reached the entrance to this weeks hideout. Mungo immediately stepped out of the shadows where he was safely concealed. He threw a smart salute, and stood silently awaiting orders.

"You and your sister are going on a reconnaissance mission. I want to know everything about that young black queen. I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about. Report back to me in one week. Become close friends with her, and especially find out her previous connection with me. That is all."

"Yes sir." Mungojerrie said in a military fashion, melding back into the shadows. He knew rescuing that kit would come back to haunt him. It had taken him and Teazer forever to finally come up with an alibi. Luckily for them, it had taken Macavity a few hours to take care of the crisis that had come up. By then, he and Teazer had their lines well rehearsed, their emotions under control, and had masked the non-existent smell of cats blood with rats blood, as if they had gone hunting after 'killing' the kit. Teazer had insisted that they keep an eye on the kit. Mungojerrie was glad that they already knew about Kumori's past, and wouldn't have to pry it out of her. He cringed, reminding himself that he and Teazer would have to tell Macavity that they deliberately disobeyed orders, even if it was so long ago. Disobeying orders meant instant death, or slow torture.

A/N: whew! That was a long one! Okay... Thanks you guys/girls for your awesome reviews.

**Chimalmaht:** Koru and Yoru are both names that mean Black. They are solid black twin boys. You will soon see why they're named Black.


	5. A past revealed

A/N. I must warn you that it gets a little... perverted in this chapter, by Macavity. So, unless you're in at least 8th grade, don't read this.

"What did Macavity want?" Rumpleteazer asked, startling Mungojerrie. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even realized that he had already reached their den- the empty trunk of a n old Cadillac.

"Recon on Kumori. One week." Mungo replied. He looked over at Rumpleteazer. She was trying so hard to hold in her tears. Though she never let anyone know, Rumpleteazer had become quite fond of Kumori.

"Shhhh. It'll be ok, Teaz. You and I both know that she's a fighter. Most cats that have no fighting experience, like Kumori, don't even survive one of Macavity's attacks. We'll figure something out. She won't die while we're on the watch!" Mungojerrie said encouragingly.

"That's not what I'm afraid of. Her relationship with Plato had just blossomed... and... and now..." Rumpleteazer couldn't finish her sentence as a new wave of tears came spilling out.

"Relax... we already know everything there is to know about Kumori, so we have a week to figure this stuff out."

"But she's so much younger than Demeter was!" Rumpleteazer sobbed. Mungojerrie froze. He hadn't even thought of that. Kumori had only just turned 15 a couple weeks ago... Demeter was about 18 when Macavity raped her. "And you know how Macavity gets when he wants to..." Rumpleteazer gulped. She couldn't believe she was going to say this. "Break in a new queen." Yet another wave of tears flushed over her face, but she no longer tried to hold them back.

"If anyone asks why we're crying, it's because our favorite uncle died, ok Teaz?" Mungo said, knowing that the best thing to do was to move on. Rumpleteazer nodded. Sniffing, she wiped away her tears.

Back at the battlefield, the Jellicles had finally dug out Exotica. She was barely alive. Munkustrap felt that it was his duty to carry Exotica back himself. Likewise, Rum Tum Tugger picked up Kumori, and Mistofelees picked up Plato. Solemnly, the walked back to where the Jellicle Ball was supposed to be held. Once there, Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy sadly.

"I think we should post-pone this year's ball." Munku said quietly, but firmly. It was still loud enough for all the Jellicles (at least those who were conscious) to hear. Deuteronomy

"Oh poo." Ectetera said quietly. She had been looking forward to her first Jellicle Ball. She was quickly silenced by a light slap between the ears from Jennyanydots.

"I think it should be canceled." he said in his deep bass voice. "At least, for this year alone." All the Jellicles breathed a unanimous sigh of relief.

Kumori groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself looking into the dark brown eyes of Rum Tum Tugger, the hottest and most desired tom in all the tribe. Blushing, Kumori quickly looked away. Then all that had happened hit her like an old boot.

"What happened? Where's Macavity?" She demanded, although in a weak and pained voice. Munkustrap turned to face her, the nearly dead Exotica still in his arms.

"She fought him off."

Kumori's eyes grew wide as she realized the extent of the damage Macavity had inflicted on her adoptive mother. She struggled to get to Exotica, by was held firmly by Tugger.

"Your not in much better shape, you know. I'd stay put if I were you." he said in his rich, velvety voice. The sound of his voice overcame all of Kumori's wants and desires of getting to Exotica, even though Kumori tried to fight it. In a matter of seconds, Tugger's rich voice won out, and Kumori relaxed. She hated being so vulnerable to his voice. Now that she wasn't trying to get to Exotica, Kumori realized how much pain she was in. Spasms of pain constantly coursed through her body, making her whimper quietly. Fatigue was starting to overcome her again, and Kumori's eyes started to droop.

"We should get these three inside a warm place before they get infections in their wounds." Misto said, walking over to stand beside Tugger. All fatigue left Kumori as she saw what had happened to Plato. But this time she didn't bother trying to get to him. Munkustrap and The Rum Tum Tugger nodded at Misto's suggestion.

"There's that old abandoned Volkswagen, you know, the one with the trunk that doesn't close all the way." Alonzo suggested. "We could find an old blanket and cover up the opening so that there's fresh air without a draft." Silently the three brothers agreed.

"Show us the way, Alonzo." Munkustrap said.

"And that's all that I heard, sir." one of the few non-mutated workers said to Macavity. He had been knocked out early on in the battle, and had recovered in time to hear Mungojerrie talking to Rumpleteazer.

"Hm... so, Mungojerrie and his sister think they can outsmart me." Macavity laughed. "Excellent. I'll give them a warning. This will be even more fun than I originally anticipated."

"Um, sir, what would you like me to do?" the cat asked.

"Die!" Macavity laughed insanely.

"Excu-" the cat was saying, but was dead before he could finish. Macavity didn't approve of his workers being late, no matter what they brought him or their excuses. He snapped his fingers. Immediately, two mutant henchman entered the room. They saluted Macavity.

"I want you to bring me the clumsiest, loudest cat in my horde. Oh...and take this one away. He'll be today's lunch."

About five minutes later, the cat Macavity requested came stumbling in. He was fat, had short stubby legs on a long body, and looked like an idiot. He was perfect. Tripping over his own feet, he landed at Macavity's.

"You wanted my sir?" he said in a nasally, reedy, high pitched voice that reverberated around the room. Macavity knelt down beside him.

"I want you to spy on Mungojerrie and his sister. Report back to me just before dawn one week from now. There may be a promotion for you, if you're successful." Macavity could tell this cat was greedy.

When Kumori awoke, she found herself in absolute darkness. She could smell that she was between Exotica and Plato. Trying to stand up, Kumori was dismayed to find that even a twitch of her whiskers caused her extreme pain. Ignoring the pain, Kumori rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach, rather than her side. Demeter's head poked in, and Kumori caught a glimpse of the night sky.

"Oh good; you're awake. Munkustrap wants to see you; he's been getting impatient." She said. Kumori smiled.

"If you don't mind me saying, I can't, because I can't move. How long have I been asleep, anyway?"

"Just over a day. Skimbleshanks volunteered to carry you to Munkustrap, so you're going." Demeter chuckled. As if on cue, Skimble's head appeared next to Demeter's.

"Welcome to the Skimble Express. Please fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the ride." He said jokingly. The Jellicles could always count on him to cheer them up. With a gentleness that surprised Kumori, Skimbleshanks picked her up. Kumori was riding piggy-back, something she had always enjoyed as a 6 or 7 year old. They made their way quickly across the Junkyard. Soon, they entered an area that Kumori was unfamiliar with. Stopping at a small grassy clearing, Skimbleshanks carefully put Kumori down. Her legs weren't able to support her weight, and Kumori collapsed. She was caught on one side by Skimble, and Munkustrap appeared from nowhere and caught her other side.

"Thanks." Kumori said embarrassedly. "But I think I'll lay down." Gently, Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks set Kumori down.

Once satisfied that Kumori was comfortable, Skimbleshanks left the two to their conference. As Munkustrap paced in front of Kumori, she could sense his anger and worry. Finally, he stopped.

"So, what were your reasons?" he asked coldly. Kumori had no idea what Munkustrap was talking about.

"Plato came around not too long before you just did. I asked him how you two were caught in the first place. He said that you rushed out to go after Macavity, and he had to trip you. He said that 'you had your reasons' for going after the deadliest maniac in the world. So, what were they?"

Kumori was dumbfounded. She was not expecting this. The only person she'd ever confided in was Exotica.

"Well?" Munkustrap demanded. "Your actions almost got the entire tribe killed- specifically Exotica, who might _still_ die if her condition doesn't improve in the next day or two. I have been put in charge of the safety and well-being of the Jellicles. I need an explanation!"

Kumori broke down, crying. She hid her face under her paws and curled up into a ball. Munkustrap's expression quickly softened from anger to sympathy. He had figured it was just another glory seeker, someone who did stupid things just to impress people.

Demeter, who had been watching from the top of a junk pile, ran over and held Kumori in her arms, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes, Kumori looked at Munkustrap.

"What was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes?" she asked between sobs.

Munkustrap felt so guilty over making her cry that he answered without thinking. "I saw Old Deuteronomy, and a bright blue sky."

"I saw my parents smiling down at me." Demeter added, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Lucky you." Kumori spat. "I saw my parents, brothers, and sisters being slaughtered by Macavity." her eyes welled up with more tears, and she started crying into Demeter's fur again. It was Munkustrap's turn to be dumbfounded.

"I- I'm so sorry, I had no idea." he went over and sat next to Demeter. Stroking Kumori like any other distressed kitten, Munkustrap tried to help her calm down. His paw eventually started scratching Kumori's chin, and he could feel a purr rising in her throat. Inwardly, Munkustrap smiled. He had found Kumori's purr-spot. It was the one place where she would always purr, no matter what. And a cat can't cry and purr at the same time. In only a few minutes, Kumori had stopped crying and was purring loudly in Munkustrap's and Demeter's laps. After a few more minutes, she was asleep, still purring.

"Poor kit." Demeter said quietly.

"I messed this one up big time." Munkustrap said, berating himself for making her cry in the first place. Demeter looked into his eyes.

"No. It's not your fault. You had no idea about her past. Now that it's all in the open, we can prepare for her future."

"It's hard to think that Kumori has been living with this all her life. Demeter nodded. They just sat there quietly, each with their won thoughts. After a while, Munkustrap broke the silence.

"Kumori will always have to have an adult with her."

"Why's that?" Demeter asked. She, still being paranoid about Macavity, arrived only after Macavity had left the Junkyard. Silently, Munkustrap pointed to Kumori's right shoulder. Gasping, Demeter's paw shot to her right shoulder. There was an M gashed into Kumori's shoulder. Demeter's had healed by now, but there would always be an obvious scar in the same shape. It was the mark of Macavity. Specifically, one of Macavity's queens. Remembering her days trapped at Macavity's lair, Demeter shuddered. Each one of Macavity's queens had the same marking, along with a nick-name. Demeter's was Friday.


	6. Forewarned is Forearmed

**A/N** And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, Chapter 6!!! I have so much goodness in store for Kumori (and by that I mean really bad things are gonna happen!). And etcies, you don't have to read it if you don't like it. Happy Halloween!!!

Demeter started to cry, silently. Kumori was about to go through the same thing she had five years ago. Sensing her distress, Munkustrap held her close.

"It'll be okay, Demi. Me and Alonzo will keep a sharp eye on her, and I'll go talk to Mungojerrie. He'd tell us when Macavity plan's to strike, and we'll be ready."

Demeter nodded, but still was not convinced. She know how Macavity thought. He would find someway to get Kumori alone and unguarded. Consoling herself, Demeter reminded herself that for now, Kumori was too weak to get anywhere without assistance.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer watched from their hiding place. They pretended that they were writing down information on Kumori. Behind them, the clumsy 'spy' slipped on a rubber mat and fell noisily. Acting oblivious, Mungo passed the old spiral notebook and crayon they were using over to Teazer, who read the note he had written. They were planning how to get past Macavity and help Kumori. The cat following them prevented anything from actually getting done. After reading Teazer's note, Mungo sighed.

_Teaz, we gotta give this up. You and I both know that Macavity knows what we're doing. We may as well figure out a way to beg for our lives when we report. - Mj_

_Why? - Rt._

_Teaz, why else would Macavity send a buffoon_? _It's a warning. -Mj_

_Then why don't we just kill him? -Rt_

_Macavity would kill us for murdering a fellow spy. -Mj_

_What if Macavity wanted us to kill him? This guy's a real idiot. -Rt_

_You know that's not true. -Mj_

Rumpleteazer nodded. She knew that they couldn't help Kumori if they were dead. Quietly, she shredded their notes, so that the 'spy' couldn't read them. They counted themselves lucky they had received a warning. Macavity usually killed those he suspected of treason. Moving quickly, quietly, and stealthily, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer soon lost the bumbling idiot. They arrived back at their home, and started discussing how to save their own skins.

Back at the clearing, Munkustrap and Demeter were still discussing about Kumori's safety. Then Kumori awoke. She yawned and stretched as much as her sore body would allow.

"Boy am I hu-" but Kumori's stomach finished her sentence for her. Munku and Demi chuckled, but their eyes were sad. "Can we um...keep my...you know..." Kumori stammered. Demeter answered her question before she had to finish saying it.

"Of course, it'll be our little secret. Now, let's get something for that tummy of yours."

Kumori could tell they were just putting on a show for her benefit. Nonetheless, she was still very hungry, and appreciated the fact that they were willing to go hunting for her. And she did feel better after telling them. Munkustrap picked up Kumori (she was really getting tired of this, and wished she could walk on her own.). He led them to where the Jellicle feast was held only yesterday. Finding nothing worth eating, Munku left Kumori with Demeter so he catch mice or rats. Demeter knew Munkustrap better than anyone; she knew that he was really going to talk to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. He would then catch only a few mice, saying that they were getting scarce. She sighed and shook her head. Munku would sacrifice his life before he lit anything happen to the Jellicles.

"Um, Demeter, can I ask you a personal question?" Kumori nervously asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Demeter replied, after a moments hesitation.

"What did Macavity do to you?"

Demeter was blown away. She thought only Munkustrap had known that Macavity kitnaped her. And Munku would never, ever tell anyone about it.

"Well, it's just that, you always know when he shows up, and you're a lot more scared of him when he shows up than the others. No offense intended." Kumori finished. Demeter took several deep breaths and gulped. Kumori had to know what could happen to her if Macavity got to her.

"He kitnaped me, raped me, and severely beat me for weeks, before Munkustrap came and rescued me." She said slowly, but firmly. Kumori was silent. "Look Kumori, that was years ago. Now he's after you." Demeter added, and Kumori gasped in surprise. Their eyes met. "But I want to know exactly what he said to you when you were fighting."

Kumori could have hit herself. It was so obvious what Macavity had meant. She though that he was going to hold her hostage or something like that. "He called me a pretty kitty, and that he would take me home with him." she said, and started to tear up. Demeter quickly moved over to her and hugged her.

"There there, Kumori. Munkustrap and Alonzo will make sure you stay with us." she said soothingly. "In times like this, we must be strong!"

Kumori's head was on Demeter's shoulder, and she saw the M shaped scar.

"What's that?" she asked, tracing the scar with her paw. Once again, Demeter's hand shot right to her shoulder. Her breathing quickened, and she fought to keep it under control. There was a long, awkward pause before Demeter finally answered.

"It's the mark of Macavity." she said quietly.

"What?" Kumori asked, puzzled.

"Macavity considers his... captives as property. The M is, how should I say, his mark of ownership. You have one too." she slowly said the last part. Kumori's eyes flashed with denial. Ignoring the pain, she twisted around to try and get a look, but fell from her sitting position onto her side. Giving up actually being able to see the healing scar, Kumori put her paw on her shoulder to try and feel it. Her usually glossy black fur turned a dull grey, and her eyes widened with fright as she found it. Kumori's mouth hung open in shock, and her eyes, still wide with fright, stared into space. Demeter picked up Kumori, but the only thing she could think of to say was an old war saying.

"Forewarned is forearmed" This seemed to break Kumori out of her trance.

"So I... and he... like you?" was all she could say. Demeter nodded, knowing what the young queen was trying to say.

"Yes, just like me. Now listen Kumori. I won't kid you. Macavity _will_ separate you from the Jellicles. He always, _always_ finds a way to get what he wants. That is just how he works. So promise me, promise to Bast, that you will not go anywhere without one of the toms watching." Demeter knew that she had just contradicted herself, but she still hoped the kit would listen to her. Kumori had recovered sufficiently fromthe shock by the time Munkustrap came back. He complained loudly that mice were getting scarce, just as Demeter had predicted. Nonetheless, there were still enough for each of them to have two.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon when the three cats finished eating. Other cats were starting to stir, sore from the previous battle. Munkustrap returned Kumori to the trunk of the old Volkswagen, signaling to Alonzo to keep watch. Alonzo nodded, and sat down on the roof of the car. Soon, the junkyard was bustling with cats, all trying to find things to help heal their mate's wounds.

Six Days Later

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer anxiously stood where Macavity last spoke to them. They knew the drill well. Somebody would come and blindfold them, so that they had no idea where they were going. Rumpleteazer thought this ridiculous, since Macavity changed hideouts weekly, sometimes even daily. Once they reached the hideout, they would remove the blindfolds and find themselves in the presence of Macavity. Mungo was extremely apprehensive. Macavity knew that he and Teaz had been plotting against him. Depending on what the clumsy spy had told Macavity, the mat or may not be killed for mutiny.

Mungojerrie was relieved to have the blindfold pulled over his eyes. His relief was short lived, as both he and Rumpleteazer were knocked unconscious.

**A/N:** Yeah, I think I'll leave you there. Hopefully, Krissy4, this answered your question about why Macavity had sent a clumsy spy. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer wouldn't have gotten the warning if he had sent a good spy. I don't really know myself, because I had six or seven evil plots running through my head when I wrote this. Macavity's the Evil Mastermind, not me.

Or am I? MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	7. Doppleganger

**A/N: **I don't know if I'm going to publish all that I have written or not tonight. Chimalmaht and etcy wouldn't like that... ; ) and I'm rather envious of Rumpleteazer in the first part of this chapter. She gets to have all the fun with my favorite tom. It gets a little mushy later in the chapter.

Kumori lay on top of an old tractor tire, half asleep in the hot noon sun. Plato lay curled up next to her. Both of them were healing rapidly. The queens had said it was because of their youth. Figuring that Plato had more of a right to know even than Munkustrap, Kumori told him her reasons for going after Macavity. They had become a very close couple after that, and neither one of them was ever seen without the other by their side.

Kumori accepted the fact that wherever she and Plato went, either Munkustrap, Alonzo, or Skimbleshanks followed. It unnerved Plato however, because Kumori never explained why the three were following them. When he asked, Kumori shrugged and said that she tried to ignore them. Munkustrap and her had struck a deal; she kept Demeter's past and anything else she learned about Macavity a secret, and Munkustrap wouldn't tell a soul about her past.

Her entire body going limp, Kumori started purring loudly as Plato rubbed fish oil onto her back. It worked miracles on her tight, and still sore, muscles. It also helped her fur grow back where it had been ripped out. Kumori heaved a sigh of satisfaction. Today had been perfect so far. Exotica had made it past the critical point, and was recovering nicely. She still wasn't able to move much, so Kumori and Plato went hunting and brought her food when she needed it. Kumori's fear of Macavity was starting to fade, and she hoped she would never hear his name again.

Mungojerrie woke up first. He reached to feel the back of his head, only to find a huge lump and some dry blood.

"It's about time you woke up." Macavity said. The sound of his voice chilled Mungo to the bone. "So you think you can outsmart me, the Napoleon of Crime?" Macavity laughed, taking enjoyment in the way Mungojerrie shuddered. His face turned serious as he kicked Mungo across the room. The calico slammed into the wall, separated from his sister. Slowly, he rose to his feet, only to be pinned against the wall by the throat.

"Do you know why I put up with you and your sister? You're the only ones who the Jellicles tolerate. I keep you annoying brats alive for the sole purpose of spying on the Jellicles, then luring them to me." Macavity bellowed. It was deafening. Rumpleteazer stirred on the other side of the room, groaning loudly. Macavity looked over at her and smiled wickedly. "Or," he began quietly, "if you're so desperate to save that young queen, I could just take your sister instead." He walked over to where Rumpleteazer was sitting, to frightened to say anything. As Macavity approached, she stood up and backed away. Macavity caught her when she hit the wall, and pulled her against his chest. Putting one paw behind her jaw, he forced it open, simultaneously preventing her head from turning away. His other paw dug into her lower back, further preventing any means of escape. With that maneuver quickly done, Macavity closed his lips over Rumpleteazer's. Her eyes were wide with fright, pleading for Mungojerrie to make it stop. Mungo could see blood coming from where Macavity's claws were piercing his sister's skin. Macavity was starting to lower Rumpleteazer and himself down to the floor.

"No! Stop it!" Mungojerrie shouted, then he continued in a defeated tone. "We'll tell you everything you want to know." Macavity shoved Rumpleteazer into the wall, and she sank to the floor, crying.

"Excellent. You can start with her name and her connection with me." Macavity said, walking over to sit in his chair.

"It was when Kumori, that's her name, was about two weeks old. You had her, her parents, and her siblings captive. You killed them all and was to kill Kumori when I came in to tell you about the revolt. All you said to me was to get rid of her. And so me and Mungo did— right in Exotica's territory." Rumpleteazer said meekly. Macavity said and did nothing. After a while, the eerie silence was broken.

"Age, weaknesses, relationships." was all Macavity said. This time, it was Mungojerrie who answered.

"She's fifteen, loves fish oil massages, and she can't not purr when rubbed under the chin. Her boykit is Plato." Mungo said, being careful to enunciate around the double negative.

"How's their relationship?"

"Deep: they go everywhere together." Rumpleteazer answered

"Are they guarded?"

"Yes, constantly by Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Skimbleshanks." Mungojerrie said, his confidence starting to return. Macavity said nothing for a while. Then he slowly got up out of his chair. Walking silently to the door, he suddenly stopped beside Rumpleteazer. Looking at her, Macavity saw her gulp. He smirked, and lashed out. Grabbing her by the neck, Macavity began to choke her.

"The next time I say to get rid of someone, I mean kill them, Mungojerrie. You know that. It was you who planned how to save... what's her name... Kumori. Twice now you have defied me. Now you will pay- with your sister's life!"

Rumpleteazer looked pleadingly at Mungojerrie, begging him to save her. In a fight, Mungojerrie knew he'd be torn to shreds in a matter of seconds. He couldn't think of anything to do, and time was running out.

"But... if we hadn't defied you the first time, you wouldn't have that lovely queen to go after. And we got your worning, so instead of planning to save Kumori, we planned how to save our lives."

Macavity released Rumpleteazer, and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. He stepped out into the hall.

"Doppleganger!" Macavity roared. Coming back into the room, he leaned against the wall, smirking. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other worriedly. This couldn't be good.

"Who's Doppleganger?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh, he's just the captain of a new kind of henchman I created."

A few moments later, Doppleganger came in. He was a living nightmare. Macavity, who was already tall, was dwarfed by the size of this _thing_. He had long arms, legs, and tail. His canines were so large that they stuck out of its mouth farther than Macavity's, and a very lean frame that looked anorexic. Mungojerrie wasn't dumb enough to believe that this new mutant cat was as weak and frail as he appeared. Protectively, he moved in front of Rumpleteazer.

"Magnificent, isn't he? He lives only to obey me. There are thirty others, ready to destroy those Jellicle pests." Macavity said maliciously.

"But there are over 150 Jellicles." Mungojerrie snapped.

"You'll see what I mean, as Doppleganger her beats you within an inch of your life."

Macavity left the room, laughing. Doppleganger slowly advanced on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Mungo grabber her wrist and ran out of the room. Turning left in the hallway, Mungojerrie prayed they were going the right way to the exit. Rumpleteazer looked behind them to see Doppleganger running after them. He was quickly catching up.

"Run faster, Jerrie!" she screamed. They followed a hallway until they came to a four way intersection. Rumpleteazer smelled food in the hallway to their right, and immediately pulled Mungojerrie that way.

"This is no time to eat!" Mungo yelled.

"I have a plan!" Teazer yelled back.

Bursting through the double doors, they found themselves in a cafeteria full of Macavity's followers. They shoved cats off of the closest table to them, and rammed the table to the door. Taking someone's sword, they jammed it through the door handles, making it so that the doors couldn't open. From the outside, Doppleganger began ramming the door. The force started to bend the sword. Seeing this, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer crossed the cafeteria and lept over the counter where food had been set out. Landing in the kitchen, they looked for some way to escape. Grabbing the nearest cook, Mungojerrie tried to find the exit.

"Where's an exit to the outside?" Mungo yelled.

"Why should I tell you?" the cook hissed.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't!" Hastily, the chef pointed to a door on the right.

"Go though there and you'll end up in a warehouse. There's a door on the other side that'll get you outside." Just then, Rumpleteazer screamed. Doppleganger had broken the sword and was throwing the table out of the way. Once again Mungo grabbed his sister's arm, pulling her through the door. The warehouse was a cold-storage one, full of frozen food. Mungo hoped that the cold would help slow down Doppleganger.

"Look, over there!" Teazer screeched. It was the exit, with Macavity blocking the way. Mungojerrie looked behind them. Doppleganger was quite a distance away, but was still coming up fast. Apparently the cold did slow him down. Nonetheless, Mungojerrie knew they both couldn't get away. There was an empty truck and trailer right outside.

"Go for the trailer, Teazer. I'll be right behind you." he said quietly. His breath was ragged from running. Mungo pounced on Macavity, knocking him to the floor. Rumpleteazer ran ahead, and leapt into the open door of the trailer. Turning, she saw Macavity gouge Mungo's chest.

"Come on Mungo!" She yelled.

Kicking Macavity off of him, Mungojerrie made a run for the trailer. Scrambling up the bumper, he grabbed Rumpleteazer's paw for assistance. Doppleganger had finally caught up, and dug his claws viciously into Mungo's back.

"Bye Teazer." he said in a pained voice. Using his last ounce of strength, he pulled himself up high enough to trip the lock that held the back of the trailer door open. Before being dragged off of the bumper

"MUNGOJERRIE!!!!" Rumpleteazer screamed as the door slammed shut in her face. The last thing she saw of her brother was Doppleganger strangling him. She immediately tried to get out, but couldn't lift the heavy door. Than the men who owned the truck and trailer drove off, taking Rumpleteazer with them. Now that he didn't have his sister to worry about, Mungojerrie turned his attention back to the fight. Doppleganger clawed him hard across the face, and then across Mungo's already bloody chest. Mungo managed to get a few bites and scratches in, but was soon kicked into a wall. He felt most of his ribs crack from the force of the impact. Still, Mungojerrie tried to stand. Panting from loss of blood, his vision blurred. After a few more seconds, Mungojerrie collapsed, unconscious.

"Throw him in a prison cell." Macavity said. Doppleganger nodded, and grabbed on of Mungojerrie's arms. He began dragging Mungojerrie back the way they had come.

In the cafeteria, Macavity's followers watched in horrified silence. Less than five minutes ago, two cats barricaded the heavy double doors of the cafeteria. The Doppleganger had quickly broken in, and pursued the two cats. Now, he returned, dragging the bloody form of one of the cats behind him. Every cat in the cafeteria thanked Bast that it wasn't them the Doppleganger had been after. The deep gashed that lined the young tom's body were over an inch deep. Each cat also prayed that it wouldn't ever have to be them being hunted by Doppleganger.

**A/N:** There you go. Am I not evil? Lovers of Mungo and Rumple, don't worry. Neither one of them will die. But for those of you TWO reviewers who are wondering how Macavity mutates his henchman, Mungojerrie's going to give us a little demonstration... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	8. Return to the Junkyard

Kumori watched anxiously as Exotica took her first shaky steps by herself. Exotica had aged so much since the battle, two and a half weeks ago. She was no longer the youthful siamese she once was. The adults tried to placate Kumori by saying that she would be back to herself in no time at all, but Kumori knew the truth. Exotica had been to the Heaviside Gates and back. Old Deuteronomy would choose her to ascend to the Heaviside Layer net year. No cat was supposed to know what that place was like, not until they're chosen to be reborn. So Exotica had to go. Now more than ever, Kumori wished that her two brothers were here. Yoru and Kuro didn't like the Jellicles, and they both ran off to only Bast knows where. They were particularly nasty to Kumori, but she still loved them. How hard it would be to say good-bye to Exotica with out them. If it wasn't for Macavity though, none of this would be happening. _I will avenge my family. Both of them._ Kumori thought bitterly. She extended her claws, envisioning Macavity being killed by them. _Oh yes. Next time will be different._

Plato put a paw on her shoulder. They had become almost as good at reading each other's feelings as Coricopat and Tantomile. Some of the cats, especially those who didn't like Coricopat or Tantomile, thought it was really creepy. Kumori nuzzled Plato. She didn't care what the other cats thought. Plato had always been their for her to help her get over the shock of Macavity. Regardless of what Munkustrap and Demeter said, Kumori did tell Plato about Macavity's plans for her, but that was all. Demeter's past was kept in the dark. Kumori sighed with contentment. Plato had become more protective of her than Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Skimbleshanks combined.

Kumori was brought back to reality when Rumpleteazer came running in, alone. The Jellicles thought this strange enough, but she wasn't her usual peppy, bouncy, cheery self. She was a mess. Her fur was caked in mud, plastering her fur to her skin. This revealed her in an emaciated state. Rumpleteazer's infamous Woolworth pearls were missing, and her eyes were wide with fright. This force of her shaking body was constantly knocking her down, and she scrambled to her feet, only to progress another few meters before falling down again. She kept checking behind her, as if something was chasing her. A concerned Munkustrap stepped in her way, and Rumpleteazer distractedly ran into him. Grabbing her gently, but firmly, around the shoulders, Munkustrap's concerned grew deeper.

"What happened? Where's Mungojerrie?" he said sternly so as to get her attention. Rumpleteazer looked around, as if just noticing her surroundings, but not really acknowledging their existence.

"THE DOPPLEGANGER'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!!" she screamed, loud enough for all of London to hear. Rumpleteazer broke down crying. Munkustrap picked her up and started rubbing the bridge of her nose, just like he had seen Mungojerrie do on numerous occasions. He prayed that it was her purr spot. For the first time in Munkustrap's life, the purring never came. Rumpleteazer was too stressed out to feel his reassuring paw rubbing her nose. Too frightened to hear Munkustrap's, and now others', soothing voice trying to calm her. Too shocked to even realize that the junkyard she was in wasn't another figment of her imagination. Munkustrap did the only thing he could think of doing. Hitting Rumpleteazer between the ears, just hard enough to make her lose consciousness. Jennyanydots came over and took Rumpleteazer out of his arms, nodding her head in approval.

"Good idea. In the state she was in, the poor dear probably hasn't slept in ages. Come on Jellylorum, we've got a lot of work to do to clean this one up." The two elderly queens walked off to the infirmary, which was an old Dodge Caravan. Having nothing better to do, almost all of the Jellicles followed. Munkustrap, Demeter, Alonzo, Tugger, and Mr. Mistoffelees all went to see Old Deuteronomy. Plato and Kumori stayed to help Exotica back into her bed. Exotica wanted to see if Rumpleteazer was alright like everybody else, but Jellylorum had previously warned her that too much exercise, even walking, could reopen her wounds. Jennyanydots had added that her wounds my not close again. Mr. Mistoffelees appeared by Kumori, taking her completely by surprise.

"C'mon, Old Deuteronomy wants to see you." he said quickly, grabbing Kumori by the arm. He soon let go as Kumori kept pace with him. Plato followed, but Misto told him that it was none of his business.

"It's okay Misto. I filled him in on almost everything." Kumori said, waving for Plato to continue following.

"How could you? You know very well this isn't an everyday, tell whoever you fancy kind of thing." Misto angrily countered.

"Plato had more of a right to know than even Munkustrap!" Kumori shot back. Misto would have retorted, but they entered the clearing where the others were waiting. Munkustrap looked a little alarmed when he saw that Plato was with them. This was supposed to be a private meeting. Mistoffelees glared at Kumori.

"She told Plato." he said bitingly.

"What? How could she!? Kumori, you can't just go around telling people about your past willy-nilly, or especially Demeter's.

"I didn't I only told him what Macavity did to me and my family all those years ago, and why we're constantly being followed." Kumori was tired of using the word "past." it was too dramatic. She was getting mad too. It was her business to tell whomever she wanted. She hadn't violated anyone's privacy. Kumori and Munkustrap continued to bicker about Plato.

"Children, quiet down." Old Deuteronomy boomed, taking everyone present by surprise. He considered all the Jellicles to be his children, and rarely raised his voice to that level. "We should let Plato speak for himself." he nodded towards Plato, giving him the floor. All eyes turned to Plato, and he froze, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I uh..." Plato always got nervous in these situations. "I... well, I love Kumori, and don't want anything to happen to her. And, well, Munkustrap always said that you shouldn't keep secrets from the one you love. So, both of us shared." he was gaining confidence with every word. Especially when he was talking about Kumori. "At first, she only told me why she went after Macavity. But I was getting really nervous with Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Skimbleshanks always following and watching us. It was really creepy. Especially when I wanted to tell Kumori something personal. You know, something you want to tell her and only her, without others knowing. So, Kumori told me that Macavity wanted to kitnap her, and nothing else. But obviously, there's more the story than what she told me."

"I promised I wouldn't tell, and I kept my word." Kumori said quietly, nuzzling Plato apologetically.

"She does have a point. She can choose to tell about her family being killed by Macavity to whomever she wants. It is her secret, and she should be able to share with whichever cat she wishes. And it's definitely better than not telling anyone." Alonzo said, after an eerie silence. Kumori's ears flattened and she glared at Munkustrap.

"I kept my word, but you didn't keep yours." she seethed.

"Children, children, please calm yourselves. We all make mistakes, it's part of life. Not all secrets can remain safely hidden." Deuteronomy said to put an end to the argument. "Now what we came her to _discuss_, is Rumpleteazer's comment, 'The Doppleganger's gonna kill us all.' We will go _one-by-one_." Deuteronomy emphasized those words to prevent yet another argument.

"I think she cracked." Alonzo said bluntly.

"No, I don't think so. I know my queens." The Rum Tum Tugger said, looking slightly smug. But then his face turned contemplative and serious. "That was pure terror. And even if it was insanity, she would have to have been scared out of her wits by whatever this Doppleganger thing is."

"And insanity wouldn't explain where Mungojerrie is." Mistoffelees added. Alonzo nodded his head in agreement. No, insanity couldn't be it.

"Macavity!" Demeter said, taking everyone by surprise. "He must have something to do with this. He might have some kind of connection with this Doppleganger." Everybody, including Kumori and Plato, nodded.

"But what's the connection?" Kumori asked, more as a comment to herself. "Maybe we should wait until Rumpleteazer is... well enough to tell us exactly what happened." she added, this time to everyone. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"What'll we tell the other Jellicles? Especially the kittens? I mean, you could hear Rumpleteazer's scream in the whole of London." Mistoffelees asked. All those present had been dreading this question. Matters like this were usually privately dealt with, without disrupting the calm serenity of the tribe.

"We'll tell them everything, excluding Kumori's previous experience with Macavity once we know what happened. This Doppleganger is obviously highly dangerous, and we need the entire tribe on the lookout. They do deserve to know. But for now, it will be between us." Deuteronomy said in a way that meant business was done. The short meeting adjourned, and all of the cats went to the infirmary to check on Rumpleteazer. Plato was, as usual, walking beside Kumori.

"Why did they let us join the meeting? We're barely out of kitten-hood." he asked Kumori quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear them.

"It's because, well, I'm Macavity's target, and I have got to be prepared. Learn all I can about him. Like Demeter once told me: Forewarned is Forearmed. I think you were let in today because our relationship makes you a target. Macavity might kitnap you in order to get me to come to him."

"How long have you guys been having these meetings?"

"This is the first one I've been to, apart from when Munkustrap wanted to see me in private." Kumori replied. They reached the old Dodge Caravan just before the others, only to be shooed away by Jennyanydots, who was sporting a ladle to ward off meddlesome cats.

"You cant' expect a severely traumatized cat like Rumpleteazer to recover with boisterous kits getting in the way of everything. Right now, she needs the calm, reassuring presence only a mother can give."

"So she's awake?" Kumori asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. She hasn't slept in days, to say the least. If we could get her asleep, then she could quietly unwind." Jennyanydots cringed as an earsplitting scream echoed from within the infirmary

"But I thought Munkustrap knocked her out." Plato said.

"Yes, for a few minutes." Jennyanydots retorted, implying that Munkustrap should have hit Rumpleteazer harder. Speaking of which, Munkustrap and Demeter arrived on the scene. Jennyanydots allowed Demeter in, but Munku met with the same fate as Kumori and Plato.

"Now see here, I'm second in command, and I need to see Rumpleteazer so that I can know what caused her trauma and help protect her, and the other Jellicles, from this menace." Munkustrap usually hated using his position as an authority, but he felt he had to. This did not faze the Gumbie cat in the least. Another fearful scream came from the infirmary.

"I am the medical expert of the tribe, and if I say that my patient is unfit to be seen by one so commanding and forceful as you, or rowdy kits, then what I say goes." She waggled her ladle menacingly in front of Munkustrap's face.

"You can't do-" Munkustrap started to say, but was bopped soundly between the ears by Jennyanydots' ladle. His jaw dropped, and his eyes were wide with surprise. Sticking her nose up in the air, Jennyanydots turned to go back inside. Kumori and Plato were trying to stifle their laughter, but with no success. The two young adolescents thought that it was extremely funny that their future leader would be treated, and punished, like a kitten. Rumpleteazer's scream was again heard, but it wasn't as long as the others had been. Munkustrap, having recovered from the bop on the head, paced to and fro, muttering dark and rude remarks about Jennyanydots. Kumori and Plato lay patiently on top of the car, sunning themselves.

After about an hour, Rumpleteazer's screams were no longer heard. Demeter, Cassandra, and the other mothers left, looking tired but relieved. Munku immediately started asking Demeter what happened, and Kumori listened in (Plato had fallen asleep long ago).

"What happened?" Munkustrap eagerly asked.

"Poor Rumpleteazer." Demeter shook her dead sadly. "She was still in so much shock that she couldn't tell us much. But we did gather that this Doppleganger is a new mutant breed, and that Mungojerrie sacrificed himself to save Rumpleteazer. As far as she knows, her brother is dead.

"Mungojerrie may have been a prankster and worked for Macavity, but he was still honorable and would give anything to protect his sister. As it should be." Munkustrap said solemnly. "But there was no description of this Doppleganger, the hideout, nothing?" Munku pressed.

"Munkustrap, Teazer is stressed out. Jellylorum says that she probably hasn't even eaten since she and Mungojerrie left the junkyard- a week and a half ago. She's covered with scratches from blindly running, and she's never been away from her brother fro more than a few hours. You have to let her decide when to talk." Demeter said bluntly, in mild reproof of her mates fervor. Kumori was impressed. Munkustrap had always taken his job way too seriously. He could be harsh and inconsiderate when it came between a Jellicle's feelings, and the protection of the tribe. Demeter was his voice of reason. Though usually quiet and timid, she could speak up when she felt necessary. Demeter convinced Munku to be patient and calm. Kumori chuckled. Without her, Munkustrap would have probably had several heart attacks from stress. Her chuckle was loud enough to be heard by Munkustrap and Demeter, who glared at her.

"Kumori, this is no laughing matter." Munkustrap said.

"I wasn't _chuckling_ about that." Kumori said seriously. "Whoever Doppleganger is, he's obviously very dangerous. I hop we won't ever have to face him."

"You know that's no going to happen. Let's just hope that Rumpleteazer will tell us more about what happened before he does come." Demeter said. There was an awkward silence between the three, but was broken by Jellylorum coming out to 'guard' the entrance to the infirmary. She was armed with Jennyanydots' ladle to fend away desperate visitors; specifically Munkustrap. Seeing that her chances of seeing Rumpleteazer weren't good, Kumori settled down to nap in the hot sun next to Plato. Munku and Demi walked off, still discussing what little information Rumple had given them.


	9. The Plan

Another week had passed before Rumpleteazer had recovered enough psychologically to relate what had happened in full detail to Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, Demeter, and Kumori. Though she was crying the whole time, she was able to push on.

"As you know, me and Mungojerrie work for Macavity. After the battle, our orders were to watch Kumori. We already knew everything Macavity would want to know, so we were figuring out a way to protect Kumori. But somehow Macavity knew; he sent a clumsy spy as a warning to not double-cross him. When we went to report at the end of the week, Mungo and I were knocked out. When we came to, Macavity was mad. He hit Mungo a few times, saying that he only put up with us 'cause the Jellicles put up with our stealing, and our sole purpose was to spy on them." As Rumpleteazer continued, it became harder for her to talk. "Then he said if Mungo was going to protect Kumori...that he would take me instead. And then he walked over to me and pressed me against him, and forced my mouth open." She stopped there, holding herself. Demeter came over and wrapped her arms around Rumpleteazer, needing no further explanation. After a moment, Teazer continued. "Mungojerrie finally conceded, and we told him everything. Macavity wanted to know Kumori's name, age, relationships, weaknesses, and her connection to him. We had to tell him about how we disobeyed his command to kill her. He left the room and then came back with the Doppleganger. He dwarfed Macavity, as big as an English Mastiff! Doppleganger looked anorexic, had long legs and arms, and oversized canines that hung out of his mouth. Macavity ordered him to beat us within an inch of our lives. Macavity left, and we ran out of the room. Eventually we ended up in the Cafeteria. Me and Mungo barricaded the door with a heavy table, and locked them by jamming a sword through the handles. The Doppleganger _broke_ the sword, and threw the table out of his way. We ran into a cold-storage area, and the cold slowed him up a bit. We found the exit, but Macavity was waiting. Jerrie told me to hop into a truck that was getting ready to leave while he pounced on Macavity. He tried to get to me, but was pulled back by the Doppleganger. Mungo was able to trip the lock that held the door open, and it slammed shut in my face before I could do anything. The Doppleganger may not sound like much from my description, but his is something right out of a nightmare. A horror only Macavity could create. He says he only needs 30 Doppleganger's to wipe out the Jellicles, but I'd say it would take less."

There was dead silence. None of the cats present doubted Rumpleteazer's words. She sat there, quietly crying. Kumori cautiously walked over to her, then nuzzled her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Kumori said quietly. This caused an explosion of tears from Rumpleteazer, and she fell into a hug. Kumori didn't really know what to do, apart from hug back. Her legs could barely support the weight of the distressed adult. After a few moments, Rumpleteazer backed off and wiped her tear-stained face.

"I helped you once, and me and Mungo made a promise never to allow what happened to Demeter happen to anyone again. It's our duty as Jellicles." Rumpleteazer looked proud at that statement. Deuteronomy called all of the Jellicles to the area for a meeting.

"My children," he began solemnly, "grave times are upon us. We must prepare for battle. Doubtless you know that Macavity has Mungojerrie. Whether he is dead or alive, I do not know. Our friend Rumpleteazer just finished telling what happened. Macavity has a new kind of mutated cat, that he will attempt to destroy us with." he paused to wait for the Jellicles to calm down. "Macavity claims he needs only 30 to accomplish this. Rumpleteazer, who has actually seen this Doppleganger, estimates it to be far less. If this is true, then there would be over 6 Jellicles to one mutant." Many cats scoffed at this. Munkustrap stepped forward to give his orders.

"I want all the kittens evacuated until further notice. The elders, Demeter, Kumori, and Plato as well. The rest of you, there will be a 24 hour watch, and I want to know where everyone is at all times." The Jellicles were silent. If there was an evacuation order, even if it was only the kits and elders, then it had to be serious. The kittens, who were sitting up front, started to get fidgety. They were too young to realize the enormity of the situation. As the Jellicles dispersed to carry out Munkustrap's orders, kits started to play-fight the impending battle. One kit was Macavity, and the biggest and oldest kits were his mutant army. The rest were Jellicles, and there was a big argument over who got to be Munkustrap. Admetus won, and the "battle" began. Not surprisingly, the Jellicles won. Munkustrap, who had been watching and slightly flattered, prayed to Bast that the real battle would yield similar results.

"Did they get the message?" Macavity asked his top spy, Devilkin, as he entered the room.

"Yes sir; the kittens, elders, Demeter, Kumori, and Plato are being evacuated. Everyone else will either be preparing for battle or on the watch." The dark gray cat, with equally grey eyes, reported. He had been standing only a few feet behind Munkustrap. His fur did not reflect light; Devilkin had looked exactly like Munkustrap's shadow. Macavity had trained Devilkin himself for this very reason. Nobody ever distrusted their shadow, and he could name a few cats who even talked to it. Devilkin also had total recall. He never forgot anything.

"Excellent. Take three of Doppleganger's, and round up the evacuees. I do NOT want the kits, Kumori, or Demeter harmed. Especially not Kumori."

"Can I have a description of her?" Devilkin asked.

"Black. No bib, gold eyes and stripes, red flecks. Long legged and barely out of kitten-hood. I marked her, look on the right shoulder." Macavity said abruptly. They left the room together. "Bring the hostages to me." he added as they went their separate ways. Devilkin to carry out orders, Macavity to get the rest of Doppleganger's command. He now had 67 of his new breed, which he dubbed 'Stalkers,' and he was going to use everyone of them to get what he wanted. Kumori. With his new creations, he could destroy the Jellicles anytime he wanted.


	10. The Choice

**A/N:** Holy crud, I just realized how long it's been since I updated this. Sorry, but I've been having severe writer's block issues. And, prepare to see magic done _my_ way...I'll explain it in a later chapter. Oh, one more thing...in my little world, the Jellicle population is somewhere in the 150's. Remember that.

The evacuees cautiously left the junkyard. Thirty minutes had passed since Munkustrap had issued his orders in preparation for the oncoming battle. Demeter wondered how long it would be before the fighting broke out. Days? Hours? Minutes? The safe-house was at the harbor. It was an old ship, by the name of _Lady Macbeth_. There were plenty of rats to catch, but the damp weather of the ocean made staying there miserable. They had just gotten out of sight of the junkyard when they found themselves surrounded by four cats. No, Demeter corrected herself, one cat and three nightmares. The elders circled protectively around the kittens, who were too scared to move.

"Come quietly and you will not be harmed." the grey cat spoke quietly.

"And should we refuse?" Plato asked nervously. He was standing in front of Kumori.

"You die." Devilkin said, as though it were obvious. The stalkers moved in closer, lusting for a fight. One of the older cats, Darken, stepped forward, hissing. He lept at Devilkin, claws unsheathed. He was caught in mid air by one of the stalkers, who snapped his back like a twig. Dropping the lifeless form, the stalker advanced on the others. Demeter, Kumori, and Plato took over guarding the kits as the old cats rushed forward. That seemed to distract the other two stalkers, and they joined in the fray. Within ten minutes, all 36 of the elders were either dead, or bleeding to death. Demeter was glad that Old Deuteronomy had stayed behind in the Junkyard. Looking around for Plato, she couldn't find him anywhere. A muffled cry for help solved that problem. She and Kumori turned simultaneously to see Devilkin holding Plato hostage, one claw near his throat.

"You wouldn't." Kumori said, narrowing her eyes.

"Macavity never said to keep this one alive." Devilkin said, drawing his claw closer to Plato's throat. Kumori looked from Plato to Demeter, back to Plato, and finally resting on Demeter, pleading for her to do something to save him. Sighing, Demeter lowered her eyes, and her shoulders dropped.

"What do you want?" She asked in a small, defeated tone.

"It's not what I want, it's what Macavity wants. Follow me." Devilkin threw Plato to the ground. Kumori rushed to his side to help him up. The kittens, who were too shocked to move by the massacre around them, were stuffed cruelly into sacks by stalkers. Kumori, Plato and Demeter walked close together as they began their trip back to the junkyard. It would be a long one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Munkustrap stood on the highest junk pile, watching the large group of evacuees far after they had left his line of sight. He wondered if he had made the right decision to send them away.

"I told you I would be back, little brother." a cold voice said behind him. "I was quite glad you evacuated some of the Jellicles. It made it so easy for me to get Kumori. And that bitch of yours wouldn't tell you I was here." the voice laughed. Munkustrap whirled around. Macavity was right there, smirking.

"What have you done to them!?" Munkustrap roared.

"That depends on them. If they come quietly, they won't be hurt in the least. Well, maybe a little psychologically, but nothing serious. But if they fight, well," Macavity shrugged. Then putting his thumb and index finger in his mouth, Macavity whistled. "I'm sure Rumpleteazer filled you in about my newest creation."

Munkustrap watched in horror as Macavity's entire army of stalkers, led by Doppleganger, filtered into view from wherever they had been hiding in the junkyard. That was impossible! He had set guards all over! The Jellicles dropped like flies before the stalkers. Unsheathing his claws, Munkustrap turned his attention back to Macavity.

"Come now, are you really going to fight me, rather than save your precious tribe? Do you think that by killing me, you'll stop the stalkers? It won't. They're trained to serve my command until I tell them to stop. You have two options: either you fight me and let the rest of the tribe perish, or you can go down and help them."

"You're a bastard, you know." Munkustrap hissed as he started to descend the junk pile.

"I try." Macavity laughed. He watched the bloody massacre below with great amusement. He had truly created the perfect fighter this time. Already a large amount of the Jellicles were dead, and only 6 stalkers could be seen dead. Macavity had just begun to get bored when he felt Devilkin's presence coming up from behind.

"You're late." Macavity said, completely unemotional. He kept his back turned to Devilkin and his prisoners.

"Sorry sir, the old fools decided they wanted to die. So I let the stalkers have their fun with them."

"The others?" Macavity asked, his back still turned to them.

"Not a single hair has been misplaced."

Finally turning around, Macavity faced his captives. Looking at each one of them, he assessed their likelihood of attack. Demeter was expressing utter terror. Kumori's eyes still blazed with fury and revenge, but Macavity could tell she had learned her lesson from last time, and wouldn't attack. Plato was upset that he couldn't protect his queen. Macavity walked over to Demeter, taking great enjoyment in her shaking.

"Fridays are still good for me." he whispered in her ear. Demeter's breath caught in her throat. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with shock, staring into space. It looked as though she were watching her past. Kumori and Plato grabbed by the arms as Demeter's legs gave in. "It's all up to you, Kumori. Come with me willingly, and the rest of the tribe will be spared. Fight me, and they will die." he smiled at Kumori, his fangs gleaming.

"What about Demeter?" Kumori quietly asked, tears streaming down her face and onto the ground. She and Plato gently set the paralyzed Demeter down. Looking up, she found Macavity standing right in front of her, a little too close for comfort.

"What about Demeter?" he said maliciously, as if Demeter was the last thing he cared about. "I've got different plans for her, depending on how she acts. But you, pretty one, you'll be my special queen."

Kumori backed away from Macavity quickly, just as a snarling Plato tackled him. He used his momentum to pin Macavity.

"Get away from Kumori!" Plato yelled, emphasizing each word with a puch to Macavity's face. Macavity laughed.

"That almost hurt." he said as he punched Plato in the stomach, forcing Plato to roll off of Macavity and double up with pain. This galvanized Kumori into action, and she tackled Macavity. They went over the edge of the junk pile, a height that would kill any cat even if they did land on their feet. Although the ground was looming ever closer, Kumori couldn't help but notice that Macavity was perfectly calm during the fall. And then there was nothing. Everything around Kumori went black, and it became colder than any winter could possibly get. It chilled Kumori to the bone in a second, despite her thick fur. Just as soon as the cold blackness had enveloped Kumori, it was gone. She was back in the junkyard, but safely on the ground instead of falling. It took Kumori a full 15 seconds to realize that the thing she was holding onto for dear life was Macavity. She tried to get away, but Macavity caught her.

"As I said before, the choice is yours. Do you want everyone to think of you as a hero for saving the tribe? Or are you selfishly going to stay here, let all your friends and family die, and be branded as a coward for all eternity? Can you live with that guilt, knowing you could have saved the tribe from their deaths?"

**A/N:** Oh, I think I'll leave you there, to ponder over what just happened. If any one of you three have read Anne McCaffrey's Dragonrider's of Pern series, you already know what happened. LOL.


	11. Darkness Binding

**A/N:** As usual, writer's block returned for an important part. But I made this chapter extra long to make up for the delay. Thanks for all the critique, and as a result, I've been doing some editing. Just thought you should know that Kumori's now a fifteen yr old teenager, who's developing curves. Hopefully, that's a little more realistic...and a little less nasty on Macavity's part. Just a little. And if you've any suggestions as to how I can start rescuing Kumori away from Sue-dom, please let me know, even if it's from an earlier part of the story. Special thanks to ekwy, who's Sue-death and PPC stories taught me a lot about the plague of fanfiction that is a Mary Sue. Oh, and one more thing, I experimented a little with the way I write, so sorry if it's a little...different. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of going _between_ (yes, it's supposed to be in italics), that belongs to the brilliant Anne McCaffrey and her wonderful Drangonrider's of Pern series. Probably should have said that before.

* * *

Kumori looked around at the chaos surrounding her and Macavity, more tears then ever sliding down her cheek. Some of the dead, or dying, Jellicles were her closest friends. In the distance, Munkustrap was struggling to protect an unconscious Jennyanydots, from one of Macavity's nightmare-ish creations. Munkustrap's silver fur had almost been completely dyed red with blood. Everywhere Kumori looked, it was just more of the same thing. Nothing to give her hope. Then Kumori realized what part of the Junkyard she and Macavity were in. They were right by the box Exotica used as a den. Kumori had to get Macavity out of this area, because killing Exotica would be easy for him in her weakened state. Especially since Munkustrap wasn't here to tire Macavity out. As if Macavity read Kumori's mind, he pulled her over to Exotica's box."You wouldn't want your adoptive mother, who raised you like her own kit, to die? Especially since you would be the reason she died. If you agree to come with me, she'll live. If not, I'll exact my revenge." Macavity's voice was horrifically smooth, showing how much fun he was having over Kumori's turmoil. 

Exotica, seeing Macavity holding Kumori, leapt onto him, splitting some of her wounds open in the process. In a flash, Macavity was holding Exotica by the throat.

"You're not catching me off guard this time." Macavity laughed cruelly as he strangled Exotica. But Kumori was no longer watching Macavity kill Exotica. She felt like she was in Macavity's lair, watching as a helpless kitten, as Macavity strangled her birth-mother. Her past and present were colliding.

"No..no more." Kumori whispered, coming back to reality. It was still loud enough for Macavity to hear. He threw Exotica to the ground, laughing as always. "I'll go with you...if you don't take Demeter away." Kumori figured that she could do at least one thing worth being remembered for before being taken away.

"As you wish, but you'll be taking her place." Macavity advanced. Kumori closed her eyes tightly, half knowing what he meant, and not wanting to know the other half. He walked over behind her and put his paws on her shoulders. Macavity's touch could only be described as both bone-chillingly cold and burning hot at the same time. "Make it easy on yourself kitten, and don't fight. It'll give me more... satisfaction." he said in Kumori's ear, toying with her collar. She didn't like the way he said "satisfaction."

"My name is Kumori." She tried to sound brave, but failed.

"Not where you're going." Macavity pulled on her collar with one razor-sharp claw, and it fell to the ground. It seemed like Kumori's entire life fell with it. Then Macavity, almost delicately, placed a choke chain around Kumori's neck. It was cold and heavy. Whistling, he gave the signal to the Stalkers that the battle was over. They quickly, although reluctantly, left the Junkyard. Some of them were dragging Jellicles with them. All in all, 23 Stalkers had been killed, but only a fraction of the Jellicles remained. Macavity took the rather short lead-end of Kumori's new "collar," and started to walk to the gates. Feeling the pull of the chain around her neck, Kumori panicked. She fell onto her stomach, gouging the hard dirt with her claws in a desperate attempt to stay where she was. The fight between her need for air and the need to stay put began.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay here! Don't take me! Somebody save me! " Kumori screamed at the top of her lungs, forgetting that anyone left alive wouldn't be physically able to help her. Macavity walked back to Kumori and grabbed her by the scruff, his claws digging into her neck, and started to drag her to the gates.

"I said don't fight." he growled. Munkustrap stood at the Junkyard gates, but he was in an appalling state. Blood gushed from many large wounds all over his body, creating a pool around him. His legs wobbled from the effort of remaining standing, and he leaned onto the fence for support. He couldn't seem to get enough air, as his breathing was heavy.

"You can't take her..." Munkustrap hoarsely said. It seemed as though saying just that heavily taxed what little reserves of strength he had left. He raised one shaky paw and slowly extended his claws, determined to protect Kumori no matter what happened to himself. Surprisingly, Macavity didn't laugh. A smirk played on his lips, as if this moment was too good to waste on laughter. As if he knew something Munkustrap didn't.

"Oh but I can, Munkustrap, and there's nothing you can do about it. She's coming with me perfectly legit." That horrifically smooth tone to Macavity's voice returned. Munkustrap's eyes first widened with shock, but soon narrowed in disbelief. "Don't you know that old Jellicle rule?" Macavity continued, pretending shock at his brother's ignorance. "The one that states that as long as she and I both agree, I can remove her from the Jellicle tribe." Macavity chuckled deep in his throat.

"There's no way Kumori would ever agree to come with you!" a familiar voice from behind cried. It was Plato, Kumori's former collar clutched in paws shaking with anger. His statement caused Macavity's withheld laughter to come forth. He let go of the lead, and Kumori immediately jumped out of reach to run behind Plato.

"Don't let him take me!" Kumori sobbed. This increased Macavity's laughter ten-fold. After a minute, his laughter abated enough for him to speak, and he turned to face Kumori and Plato.

"Of course they'll let me 'take' you. _You_ said you'll go. _I _never forced you to say that; _I_ said that you could stay here or come with me. The only other thing I did was fully explain the situation to you. _But you've always had a choice._ Your decision was completely your own."

"You're not a..." Munkustrap started to say.

"A Jellicle?" Macavity interrupted, "Of course I'm not. But she is, and the rule still applies to her."

"So this entire massacre was just to get her to say she'll come with you?" Munkustrap accused, rage building in his weak and raspy voice.

"Munkustrap, I've been planning this...escapade for months now. A test run for my stalkers. It just so happened that Kumori came into my sights as well, and so I made some slight adjustments to accommodate her. If I wanted only her, then things would be much different. And besides, I love pissing you off. I can always kill you later; it'd be too easy right now. You know how much I love challenges." Walking over to Plato, Macavity was pleased to see that he was too stunned and confused to react. Macavity raised one paw level to Plato's eyes, and spread out his fingers. Plato's eyes glazed over, signifying that he was in a trance. "Sleep," Macavity growled. Obediently, Plato's body crumpled beneath him as he went into a deep sleep. Now there was nothing between Kumori and himself. Kumori just stared incredulously at Plato's unconscious form, too dazed to realize that Macavity was walking towards her until he looped his right arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Macavity dug his claws into her side and strengthened his grip. Munkustrap lurched forward, but the extreme loss of blood prevented him from retaining his balance. He fell heavily onto the ground, and blacked out.

And then absolute darkness again enveloped Kumori, depriving her of her senses of smell, touch, hearing, and even direction. The only thing she was aware of was of the bone-chilling cold, particularly intense where Macavity's claws had pierced the skin on her side. A moment later, Kumori found herself in a large, dimly lit room.

"Wha- what the hell was that?" Kumori asked breathlessly. She had one paw over her heart, and she could feel it pounding to a degree where it threatened to explode. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, with only Macavity's arm around her waist to keep her standing. Macavity removed his arm. Kumori fell onto her knees, still trying to calm her dangerously uneven breathing.

"That my dear, was teleportation." Macavity had an amused expression on his face. "Nothing, not even with magic, is instantaneous. That place we were just in was the place in between places. _Between_ for short." That explanation confused Kumori more than it enlightened her. Finally, she had her breathing somewhat under control, and was able to look around at the room she was in. It was indeed a very large room, even by human standards. A long dark red carpet ran lengthwise through the center of it, from large double doors at one end to a big podium at the other. Two hallways were on either side of the podium. There were many wooden benches along each side of the carpet. Lining the stone walls were stained glass windows, which cast eerie colors all over the room. They were in a church. In the shadows all around her, Kumori saw movement. She guessed that they were Macavity's henchcats. And then she remembered the kittens that the stalkers had stuffed into sacks.

"What happened to the kittens?" Kumori managed to whisper.

"My, we're just full of questions, now aren't we?" Macavity smirked, grabbed the lead of the choke chain, and started walking towards one of the hallways. As soon as the chain started to tighten around her neck, Kumori started walking. Although it had been only a few minutes since Kumori had tried to resist the pull, there was already bruising around her neck. The slight tightening was a painful reminder of the result of her protesting. "The kittens, I was planning on selling them on the black market. Kittens fetch a handsome price, especially when they're healthy. And since you Jellicles take such good care of your kittens, I'd thought I'd help myself. Of course, I'll have to break them in. Their value greatly depreciates if they have spirit and no muscle. Who knows? Maybe I'll keep a couple. Ahh, here we are," Macavity stopped outside of a small light-brown door, no different from any of the others lining the long hallway, and opened it. "_Our _room."

Kumori stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide with horror. Why was this happening so suddenly? Trying to back up, she only tightened the chain around her bruised neck. Macavity walked back to Kumori. Holding the chain in between his thumb and index finger, he slid his paw up the lead until he reached the part where the chain looped around on itself, forming the collar. Then he pulled Kumori right up against him, and she was shivering uncontrollably with fear . The chain tightened enough so that Kumori couldn't breath at all. Instinctively, her paws grasped the collar, trying to loosen it, but to no avail. Macavity grinned maliciously.

"What, you thought I wouldn't enjoy the spoils of war so soon?" Macavity shoved Kumori into the room. She fell down onto her knees, and quickly turned over so that she was facing Macavity. As he shut the door, there was a loud 'click' as the door locked behind him. Slowly, he advanced. Slowly, Kumori retreated, unable to move faster for fear of losing her balance. Her back hit the wall, and Macavity was quick to pin her to the ground. He put his paws on her elbows to stop her from clawing.

"You know," Macavity sounded thoughtful, "I could put you in a trance, like I did your little boykit. You'd be totally unaware of anything going on. It'd be painless, until you woke up. But that'd only be a minor discomfort." The proposition seemed pretty good to Kumori, despite the fact that she would be letting him rape her if she did accept.

"So why don't you?" she spat. She wasn't about to let him think she'd given up.

"Because I love to hear them scream bloody hell."

* * *

Later, Macavity threw Kumori's limp and crying form into a dark room. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, by the light from the doorway, was six queens. And they were all black and gold.

* * *

**A/N: **How's that for a happy ending? Nah, I ain't through with this yet. 


End file.
